Life
by Kim HyeNi
Summary: Ketika kebahagiaan itu dipertanyakan, tujuan hidup pun menjadi pertanyaan. [AkaKuro] RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

_Aku tak akan pernah tau.._

 _Jika kau tak pernah memberitahuku.._

 _Aku tak akan pernah bangkit.._

 _Jika kau tak pernah meraih tanganku.._

 _Lalu apa itu arti dari kebahagiaan?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Life_

 _Kuroko no Basuke Cr by Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _But, this story is MINE_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Takdir bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kau hindari. Cepat atau lambat, semua itu akan terjadi. Mau itu hal baik atau buruk sekalipun. Dan kali ini aku tak bisa menyangkalnya lagi. Semua keputusan berada di tanganku.

Aku menciptakan sebuah takdir.

Keluar dari garis yang ditentukan oleh Tuhan dan terus berjalan di atas takdir yang kubuat sendiri.

Tak ada seorangpun yang menyangkalnya atau bahkan mencegahnya. Aku terlalu absolut untuk disangkal. Walaupun sebenarnya mereka bisa saja menyangkal atau mencegahku. Aku bukan orang yang keras kepala. Aku juga tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh ini sebelumnya.

Aku mengangkat tanganku setinggi yang ku bisa. Menatap cahaya rembulan yang terpantul dari tanganku. Lalu menutup kedua mata dan merasakan apa angin yang berhembus.

Bukankah ini sangat tenang? Semua orang pasti ingin merasakannya.

Kali ini aku menatap tubuh yang terbaring di depanku. Tubuh itu tidak bernyawa. Aku tau itu. Nyawanya baru saja di ambil oleh dewa kematian. Dan dia sendiri yang memberikan nyawanya.

Sebenarnya aku tidak sengaja melihatnya. Dirinya yang berada di atas kursi roda. Sakit? Mungkin saja. Dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luput dari wajahnya. Ia mengatakan sesuatu—sesekali terhenti karena batuknya yang mengeluarkan darah.

" _Tuhan.. aku sudah bahagia.. orang-orang yang kusayangiku pun seharusnya sudah bahagia jika saja mereka tidak memikirkanku apalagi keadaanku. Maka dari itu, apakah Kau bisa mengambil nyawaku dan menghapus ingatan mereka tentangku? Aku ingin mereka bahagia seperti yang kurasakan, ya Tuhan.."_

 _Bahagia.._

Dan tak lama kemudian aku melihat sekelebat bayangan di belakangnya dan dalam sekejap pemuda itu menutup matanya tak berdaya. Tanpa bernafas.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling-berharap tidak ada orang-lalu membawa tubuh tanpa nyawa itu kedalam hutan. Dan disinilah aku berada. Di antara pepohonan yang rimba bersama tubuh tak bernyawa.

Otakku terus saja berpikir, apa yang akan kulakukan dengannya?

Membangkitkannya dan menjadikannya teman lalu memintanya mengajariku untuk bahagia?

Ugh, itu konyol. Aku tau. Tapi bisa dicoba.

Perlahan aku menaruh tangan kananku di atas dadanya. Dengan memejamkan mata, aku mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa bersuara.

Sihir? Bukan. Ini bahkan lebih hebat dari itu.

Sulap? Eiy~ itu hanya trik picisan yang bahkan anak kecil pun tau caranya.

Ini adalah anugerah yang aku dapat. Bukankah aku sudah bilang? Bahwa aku mencitpakan Takdir.

Mungkin ini adalah salah satu dari semua takdir yang kuciptakan.

Beberapa saat setelah aku menarik tanganku dari dada pemuda itu, pemuda itu membuka matanya. Dan itulah pertama kalinya aku melihat warna yang sepadan dengan warna langit yang cerah. Bola matanya memancarkan hal yang tak bisa kujelaskan. Akupun tak bisa mengelak bahwa perasaan hangat menyelimuti ku sekarang.

Tanpa sadar, ternyata pemuda itu telah duduk didepanku dan menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Aku tau ia pasti heran kenapa ia bisa bangun lagi dengan keadaan lebih sehat. Namun aku tak bisa membiarkannya bicara terlebih dahulu. Akupun tersenyum kecil dan balik menatapnya.

"Selamat datang di kehidupan keduamu, _sky.._ "

.

.

.

 _Ketika aku bangkit, apa kau pernah memikirkannya?_

 _Semua resiko yang akan terjadi.._

 _Walaupun semua kisah ini adalah buatanmu.._

 _Jangan rusak harapan orang dengan kisahmu.._

 _Kisah picisan ini akan segera berakhir._

 _Dan aku berharap_ _i_ _ni semua berakhir_

 _Bersamamu.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Well.. first time again to publish in here with the new fandom~

Still Yaoi... but i can't... GO AKAKURO! /slap

 **Finish or Continue?**

i need your review, guys~

.

.

.

 _ **Mind for review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Kita hidup di dunia fana_

 _Dimana perkataan yang manis sudah cukup_

 _Dan perbuatan yang nyata di abaikan._

 _Dari semua itu,_

 _Aku lebih beruntung karena menemukanmu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Life_

 _Kuroko no Basuke Cr Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _But, this story is MINE_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Apa bahagia memang sesuatu yang penting? Aku tak pernah mengerti. Semua orang pasti selalu mengucapkan kata Bahagia dalam do'a-nya. Bukannya aku meremehkan do'a mereka, tapi kenapa mereka sampai rela menukarkan apa saja demi kebahagiaan mereka? Dan yang lebih penting..

Apa itu 'Bahagia'?

Aku melihat seluruh orang yang masuk kekamar pemuda yang ku bangkitkan semalam itu berbahagia. Senyuman tak pernah luput dari wajah mereka. Bahkan pemuda itu juga tersenyum lebar. Tak jarang juga kulihat air mata yang turun dari wajah mereka. Mereka mengucapkan kata-kata syukur yang berlebih-menurutku-.

Aku tak mengerti. Tapi rasa hangat itu masih melingkupiku. Rasa hangat yang asing. Yang tak pernah kurasakan. Tapi dengan mudahnya kudapatkan saat aku melihat pandangan jernih dari bola mata biru itu.

Aku mengusap rambut merahku dengan kasar lalu berjalan pulang.

Sebenarnya apa yang kupikirkan semalam? Membangkitkan orang yang seharusnya mati? Lalu apa untungnya buatku?

" _...aku sudah bahagia..."_

Bahagia—eh?

Orang-orang selalu mengucapkan itu padaku.

" _mendapatkan otak dan fisik yang sempurna. Kau pasti bahagia!"_

Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa semua orang selalu mengucapkan kata bahagia? Apa itu bahagia? Apa itu salah satu emosi yang dikeluarkan manusia? Kebalikan dari sedih—kah?

Aku kembali melihat pemuda itu. Rambut birunya terlihat lebih segar daripada semalam. Mata berwarna langitnya pun tak berhenti berbinar. Seakan-akan ia adalah bayi yang baru saja dilahirkan di dunia ini.

Memang sih, dia baru saja kembali di'hidup'kan dan baru saja memulai kehidupannya tanpa ada penyakit yang menyergapnya. Tapi.. kenapa mata itu bisa membuatku bergetar seperti ini? Hasrat yang tak bisa dipungkiri. Ingin sekali tubuh ini menghampirinya lalu memeluknya dan membawanya ke dalam hidupku seorang. Apakah bisa?

"tuan, tuan yang semalam menghidupkanku, kan?"

Dengan cepat aku menoleh ke arah suara dan mendapati pemuda itu di sampingku. Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku dengan bingung. Sejak kapan ia berada disini?

"Menghidupkan? Apa maksudmu?"

Well.. aku memang orang pertama yang ia lihat saat ia terbangun. Tapi itu bukan berarti ia sadar kalau aku yang membuatnya hidup kembali, kan? Pemuda itu kini berdiri di depanku. Tingginya hanya sebatas hidungku. Dan aku baru sadar satu hal—wajahnya terlalu cantik untuk pemuda sepertinya-.

Pemuda berambut _Baby_ _blue_ itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu menatapku dengan datar. "aku seharusnya sudah mati, kan? Tapi kenapa aku bisa kembali bangun tanpa merasakan apapun di hadapanmu, tuan?"

Aku memandang nya dengan malas dan mengedikkan kedua bahuku. "entahlah.. menurutmu kenapa aku ada disana saat itu?"

"Karena kau yang menghidupkan ku."

"apa alasanku untuk menghidupkanmu? Bahkan aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu."

"Karena kau kasihan kepadaku." Pemuda itu menjawabnya masih dengan wajah yang datar.

Ya Tuhan.. seperti nya keputusanku untuk menghidupkannya kembali adalah hal yang salah. Pemuda ini sangat polos. Kelewat polos bahkan bisa dikatakan bodoh. Kenapa dia sangat percaya diri?

Aku mendecakkan lidahku dan menatapnya dengan remeh.

"Kenapa kau sangat yakin kalau aku kasihan kepadamu sehingga aku menghidupkanmu?"

Dan jawabannya kali ini kelewat jujur sehingga membuatku terdiam panjang.

"Karena kau kesepian. Dan kau kasihan setelah mendengar permintaan ku kepada Tuhan maka dari itu kau menghidupkanku dan berharap bahwa aku akan menjadi temanmu"

-oke, ini cukup membuatku merasa 'hidup' seketika.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku bukanlah porselen mahal.._

 _Kau tak harus menjagaku._

 _Aku akan ada disini.._

 _Mengajarkan segala hal yang ingin kau ketahui.._

 _Kau hanya perlu mengingatku._

 _Dan aku.._

 _Akan menemuimu secepat yang aku bisa.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Ya ampun~ haha actually, i thought i will never been able to continued this fict. because of school and irl. u.u

but everytime i read all comments, i try to continued it. so.. i hope you all like it^^

and i just want to tell you, **aku gak akan ngebuat masalah yang berat and that's why i just want to make a pluff and soft plot.**

Masalah dari ceritanya emang bakalan tetep ada. hanya gk akan terlalu di umbar. makanya kyak drabble lagi.

and still.. I need your review, guys~

.

.

.

.

 ** _Mind for review?_**


End file.
